Illaoi/Abilities
Abilities Illaoi draws the presence of her god, spawning a on nearby impassable terrain if none are nearby. |description2 = Every time a target is hit by , has their Spirit pulled by or spawns a as a Vessel, all in range attack the target once. |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = Prophet of an Elder God is a passive ability. |additional = }} Illaoi's deal and restore if they strike at least one champion. |description2 = Illaoi slams her idol into the ground, briefly summoning a that slams down in the target direction. |leveling = % AD}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 800 |damagetype = physical |targeting = Tentacle Smash is a linear area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = }} Illaoi's next basic attack gains bonus range and causes her to dash to her target, dealing bonus physical damage. |description2 = Harsh Lesson resets Illaoi's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Harsh Lesson is an auto-attack modifier |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the attack. |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The attack will apply On-hit effects. |additional = }} Illaoi hurls a tendril forward in a line that stops at the first enemy hit. If the enemy was a champion, the tendril pulls their Spirit from them and places it before her. The Spirit is connected to the target by a tether. |description2 = The Spirit has and lasts for 10 seconds, reduced by 1 second each time Illaoi receives damage from the target champion. |description3 = Over the duration, the Spirit can be attacked by Illaoi and her allies. A percentage of the damage dealt to the Spirit is also dealt to the the target. |description4 = The tether will be severed if the Spirit is killed or when the target moves too far away, the target enemy by 80% that decays over 2 seconds, and marking them as a Vessel, causing them to spawn a every 10 seconds for the next 60 seconds. If the Vessel kills 3 , they are freed from their curse. |leveling3 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 |targeting = Test of Spirit is a collision skill shot. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = single |additional = *Periodic damage dealt by the Spirit's champion, such as damage over time, will count towards the reduction of the Spirit's duration. *Tentacles that have already autonomously attacked the Spirit will not again attack the Vessel autonomously. * True damage will be reduced by Test of Spirit. * Towers and minions can attack Spirits. : Neutral Monsters. * Spirits are classified as Revenants for targeting purposes, and will not intercept things such as nor can they be targeted by . }} Illaoi leaps into the air before slamming her idol into the ground, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. |description2 = For the next 8 seconds, Illaoi summons a for the duration for each enemy champion or Spirit hit, and all become untargetable and swing 50% faster. Additionally, cooldown is reduced to 2 seconds for the duration. |description3 = }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 450 |targeting = Leap of Faith is a point-blank area of effect ability. |spellshield = will block the ability, but will not prevent from spawning. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = }} Summoned Units Tentacles and . |spelleffects= Applies effects as ability damage; area of effect damage; pet damage; and physical damage. |protection = * Spell shields will block the attack. |abilities= Distress Tentacles alert whenever they take damage, informing her which of them is under attack. Dormant Tentacles will become Dormant if Illaoi or a is not nearby, reducing their health to 1. Dormant Tentacles will fade after 60 seconds, but will be revitalized if Illaoi or a returns before then. Tentacle Smash When commanded to, Tentacles rear up and then slam into the ground after a brief delay dealing level}} % AD)}} physical damage to all enemies in a line. The delay is halved during . }} Tips and Tricks * For maximum damage output, allow tentacles to finish performing their current attack before using , as any tentacles already performing an attack will not be commanded to perform an additional attack. * and their bodies can both be damaged by the same instance of damage. Pairing with an area of effect damage dealer, such as , causes to effectively amplify damage to the target. * Damage dealt to the target of is not redirected to the spirit. As such, it is possible to kill the target if their health is reduced lower than the Spirit's. Establishing the Spirit before engaging the fight can give you a means to finish your target off if they get out of your reach but do not break the tether. * , both active and dormant, can be targeted by . * While playing in the jungle, you would do well to use the time before the camps spawn to set-up tentacles at the first few camps you intend to clear. As well as increasing your damage output, they will also alert you when they're in-combat with any would-be invaders. ;Recommended items Category:Illaoi